


Bring you back

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The one to dive in after him immediately was Kakashi





	Bring you back

Absolutely reckless, that was all Kakashi could think as his clothes pulled him farther down as he searched the murky water. He had dived quickly into the water on realizing that Naruto was taking way too long. He had been with the others happy, ecstatic over Naruto’s victory. Naruto had won over their opponents and his heart had been filled with pride when Naruto had won the fight.

But of course he was worried, Naruto had been underwater too long, it was only a true victory when the hero came back home. Or at least it was that way to Kakashi, he had lost so much, they had won this battle, call him greedy but he wanted to win everything.

From the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of orange below him and he changed his direction. He ignored the pull on his body, he ignored the dark water and the slight burn in his chest as with one hand he snagged Naruto’s jacket.

To grip was hard but he secured Naruto and started on the trip back up to the surface. Naruto was pressed tightly too his chest and his limpness was a concern for Kakashi as they headed for the light above.

X

When they reached the surface Kakashi’s lungs were burning but even as he took a loud hasty breath he was alarmed to get only a weak cough from Naruto in return. They had drifted closer to shore and further away from the boat and he wasted no time in dragging Naruto’s limp body with his by using the collar of the boy’s orange jacket.

Their clothes were heavy and he was not a hundred percent okay but when he stumbled ashore Kakashi ignored all pain to examine Naruto closely. He was paler than he ever should be and Kakashi wasted a few seconds waiting for the blonde to cough.

A few quick pumps to Naruto’s chest resulted in the blond choking up some water but he remained still and pale. Kakashi lowered his mask quickly before he leaned over Naruto again. He counted in his head as he performed the quick pumps to Naruto’s chest. He listened carefully for any sign before he pinched Naruto’s nose closed and he pressed his lips against Naruto’s to breath air in.

Not the way he had imagined their first kiss would go but he did not have much choice in the matter.

It took a rinse and repeat of five cycles before he got a proper response. Kakashi’s hands momentarily weakened before he continued and a great surge of water left Naruto’s lips. Kakashi was certain he had never seen a better sight in his life until Naruto rolled over sluggishly and opened his eyes. Naruto’s lips titled up slowly in a smile and Kakashi could only smile in response.

“F-figures I have to nearly die to see your face.” Naruto whispered hoarsely before his smile grew bigger. “Damn it, it is like an angel’s smile.” Kakashi was unable to help himself, his smile grew even as his hands trembled in relief. His hands moved from Naruto’s chest to Naruto’s face. He gently cradled Naruto’s face in his hands took a shaky sigh of relief.

“I’ll call the others over so just say still.” Kakashi said softly before he forced himself to let go. He was about to pull his mask back up when Naruto’s eyes slowly slid shut. Alarmed he leaned back over Naruto and jolted when Naruto surged forward to kiss him. It was weak, he could have avoided it but he didn’t. instead he pulled back and flushed with embarrassment as Naruto’s eyes reopened and the boy’s grin returned. “Cheeky.” Kakashi mumbled. He could have avoided it but after everything, he really could not have. He hugged Naruto to his chest and allowed himself to relax slightly. “Cheeky.” But it was not as if that was a bad thing.


End file.
